Bowser's Galaxy Reactor: Encounter From The Stars
by omega5342
Summary: Before his fight against Mario for the Fate of the Universe, Bowser finds himself with a strange being, who offers him a choice. Will he take it?


I sat back and gazed upon the galaxy that was being created. "Isn't it great, Peach!" I happily chirped, well, I wouldn't call it chirping since my voice is so deep, maybe a grumble, but that is besides the point, here. "Pretty soon, it will happen! You and I will be queen and king of the cosmos and all its creatures! We're gonna have a blast!"

"YOU are, but not me!" Peach said with an angry huff. "How don't you give up after being defeated so many times?" she asked. Stubborn, totally my type, yet she always prefers that goody two-shoes, Mario! She pushed me away and ran into the other room as I sighed and began pondering. Many evil tyrants would hypnotize her into loving them, but not me! I may be a bad guy, but I have morals. I looked at the empty sky, matter manifesting around it.

Ah, the Star Festival, a time where a special comet flies across the sky, going around once every one hundred Earth years, showering stars that glittered and rained down, and if you ever meet the locals, they'd say that they tasted like honey. But me!? I have never been invited to those things! It was supposed to be a time of giving! Whatever, if they would not allow me to go to the Star Festival, then I will bring the Star Festival to me!

And that's how it all started. I had my astronomers track down that damn thing I was denied to see for so many centuries, and I sent my crew there to take it down. Rosalina put up quite a good fight, gave me a quick workout, but fortunately, she's not Mario, so I quickly beat her up and took her Power Stars for myself! And with the comet's power, I quickly assaulted the kingdom that turned its back on me during these Festivals for so long! I was more than ready to turn the Star Festival into the Bowser Festival! But there was this problem, Mario.

I thought the little bugger died in space. Granted, we Mushroomians have the handy ability to breathe in the vacuum of space, but I thought he would get swallowed alive by a black hole or get burned by a star, or just float away in space forever. But, he got lucky, and started to smash my army, taking every Grand Star with him back to the Observatory. I still was not ready to give up yet! Even if I had no chance of winning in the end, I would never run from a fight until it's over! I've instructed Junior to take Peach to my soon-to-be throne to make that epic final scene, and as soon as I gently landed on an airship… he arrived.

No, not Mario. In a flash of light, a barrier appeared, causing me to reel back in pain as soon as it formed. "What the shell…" I remarked before looking around. I immediately ran into my ship to warn my minions, but… "No…" I whispered. How did this happen? My faithful minions were frozen in time! I hasitly walked towards a nearby Koopa Troop, and poked my finger against his head, watching him fall towards the ground. "WHO DID THIS!?" I yelled out.

"Bowser, Bowser, Bowser. You are so powerful, yet so dumb." a voice said. It obviously belonged to a male, but I cannot find where it comes from.

I snarled, looking around for the owner. I immediately knew that whoever said that was the cause of all this. "Where are you!? SHOW YOURSELF!" I roared, looking around for whoever spoke out on me. In a flash of light, a figure appeared. He took the form of an adult human male with brown hair and hazel eyes. His fashion was Napoleonic in appearance, don't judge how I learned the world, consisting of some pants, a coat, a chestplate, a hat with a yellow feather taped on it, and a ridiculous haircut. "YOU!" I snarled, pointing to him.

"Thou art notified that thy kind hath infiltrated the universe to far already. Thou are directed back to thy known solar system immediately." he said calmly. Just who does this weirdo think he is, bossing ME, the King of Awesome, around.

"I don't know who you are, buddy, but this is Bowser you're talking to!" I said, glaring into the man's eyes, attempting to burn through his face. "I don't take orders from a man who just appeared from nowhere, and besides, I don't know who the heck you are!"

"We call ourselves the Q." he said. "Well, thou mates call me that. It's all pretty much the same thing, yes." The door opened, revealing two unfrozen minions, one of which was drinking from a Cola. "Stay where thou art." the 'Q' said, looking straight at them.

To my horror, they began to freeze in time, and my face was frozen in shock as they fell down with a thump. I immediately looked back at the mysterious being. "I present myself to thee as a fellow explorer so thou can better understand me. Go back wenst thou camst."

"NO!" I yelled, stomping my foot in rage. "I'm not going anywhere, not when some bone-headed NUTCASE TRAPPED ME HERE AND FROZE MY MINIONS! WHO THE HECK WOULD LISTEN TO YOU!?" I roared, spewing fire upwards. "And besides, with that speech and that ridiculous outfit, I don't think any of my troops would understand you!"

"Ah, that's yon problem." he said, circling me. "Thine little centuries go by so rapidly for thy small world. Perhaps thou will better understand this." With a flash of light, his outfit changed to that of a Terran general, from the 1940s, as the Eartlings called them. "Actually, the issue at stake here is patriotism." I cocked my head back in confusion. "You must return to your world and put an end to the commies. All it takes are a few good men."

"What the heck, do you think I'd fall for that!?" I guestured my hands to him. "That nonesense is centuries behind them, and I have never seen a communist before."

"But you still denye the fact that you are of a dangerous, savage child-race." he said.

"I never said anything along those lines, buddy." I pointed straight at them. "I don't care when that costume was made or what, but I have a conflict with a plumber to continue. So as they say in Canada, peace out!" I headed my way to the other elevator, but the Q being teleported right in front of me.

"You all have slaughtered millions, started by silly arguments of how to divide the resources of your little world, and four hundred centuries before that you were murdering each other and throwing their women around over tribal god images!" Hey! I would never do such a horrid thing like that! He's crazy! "There are no indications you guys will ever change."

"Poppycock!" I yelled, stomping my foot. "Just because we don't change doesn't mean we do not make rapid progress! Take me, for example!"

"Oh yeah? You wanna review your rapid progress?" With a flash of light, I found that the world around me was not the ship, but in the middle of a dense jungle. On my left, I saw what looked like a castle. "Here we are, Bowser." The Q being showed up, this time dressed up in a more formal red and black uniform with a strange insignia on it.

"Where did you fling us now!?" I said, glaring at the being.

"Ah, right where it all began, Yoshi's Island." He snapped his fingers, and we found ourselves in a near the castle's window. I looked out of it to see myself. Not 'me' me, but a much younger me in that room full of toys, sleeping peacefully. "Ah, remember this? This is the very day everything started. Brings back memories in the ol' noggin, now doesn't it?" A small memory flashed in my head. It was my old playroom. I don't remember how it looked like at all, I was too young to remember at the time.

I saw that green dinosaur, Yoshi, walk in, and on his back, is Mario when he was a baby. The other being in the dark room was Kamek, my father figure. "YOU! You are n-n-not welcome here!" Kamek squaked to the green lizard. "Yoshi, please hand over the baby!" However, the room lit up, and I saw my younger self awake from his well-earned nap. "Oh dear… what to do… Young Master Bowser awakes!"

Well, now I know he's been scared of me since I was young. "Kamek, it too noisy here! I wanna go sweepy-byyye!" my younger self said. He then jumped up and ground-pounded on the poor old man before sweeping him aside. Man, do I need to respect him, no wonder the guy tries his hardest. He then looked at the dinosaur, looking at Yoshi in curiosity. "What kind of gween donkey is that? Looks wike fun! Me wanna ri-ide! MINE! MINE!"

"Ah, remember this?" the Q being said. Can't say I have, but why the heck is that guy showing me this? "This is your first clash with Mario. Old habits die hard, do they?"

"I was biologically a few months old!" I argued. "Of course it's just a rupture."

"Rupture?" he asked. "Let's look at another one." He snapped his fingers again, and we were standing above Peach's Castle. I looked down to see me and Mario, both a bit older, along with an infant Peach. "Ah, this is your first time kidnapping Peach." I looked to see me and Mario clashing, this time, we were a bit more grown up. "Don't you mortals grow up any faster?"

"Don't push it, Q." I warned with a menacing tone. "I didn't get as far as I could just to get berated by some GOD. Man, you are really getting on my-" I looked to see tons of Shroob saucers floating down from the sky. "...nerves."

"Shroobs, always fashionably interrupting things, no matter,let's try something a little more recent, shall we?" The Q being snapped his fingers again, and we found ourselves in a lava-filled castle. "This is a juicy one." My jaw dropped when I saw exactly what this guy was showing me. It was the final clash in that final castle! I looked to the bridge to see Mario fighting a False Me. "Ah, here it is, the day you lost her." The Q being and I looked out to see the battle happen before my very eyes.

The False Me proceeded to throw hammers at Mario, whom jumped up and dodged to the side before the False Me battered him with a barrage of fireballs. Eventually, one of the fireballs hit him in the chest, causing him to lose the Super Mushroom power-up, but Mario was not done just yet. He activated a Fire Flower, and unleashed a fireball. The fireball burned up the disguise, revealing a young she-Koopa with blondish-brown hair, blue eyes, and an orange shell with blue rims around her spikes. "Clawdia…" I whispered.

"Clawdia!" I screamed. "Can you-"

"She can't hear you, Bowser." the Q being replied. Mario then jumped towards the axe and swung at the chain. I watched in horror as-

"CLAWDIA!" I heard my voice, but this one was not coming from me. I looked behind me to see myself on the Koopa Clown Car. I watched in horror as my past self attempted to save her from certain death, but she couldn't make it for even a few seconds. "No…"

"Now do you see where it wound you up?" the Q being said. "Your savageness cost you the death of your own wife." I steadily looked up to see him, this time dressed in red and black robes with a black cap and a necklace, sitting on a chair. I saw the environment around us shift into what looked like a courtroom. "Bowsie, Bowsie, all these clashes and you still have not learned anything. Tsk, tsk, tsk. But, I have an offer for you."

"And what is that, Your Highness?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Time travel, you can change things." the Q being said.

"Time travel!? I already did that, and failed!" I replied.

"Ah, but, I can succeed where you failed." the Q being said. "With my help, it would be like none of it would ever happen. The clashes, the loss, the death of your wife. With a simple wave of my hand, things can turn out better. What do you choose?" His words seemed to echo across the room at that last sentence.

I sat down and thought about it for a minute, thinking about my cards and what would happen if they were played certain ways. If I were to accept the Q being's offer, then… Wait, what if this is all a trap? What will happen? No, I cannot accept his offer, that's just another way of running from a fight! "No…" I said, looking straight at him.

"You still deny it, why am I not surprised." he said.

"I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good and that's not bad. There's nobody that I'd like to be more than me." I pointed straight at him. "So why don't you stick that on your fridge so you can remember what will happen the next time you meet Bowser Koopa!" I beat my chest for extra effect before raising my fist in the air.

"Ah, you are prideful, that I see. Despite my powers, I can only do so much without getting into trouble. Ah well." With another flash of light, the Q being and I were back at my developing galaxy, and he was back in his black and red uniform. "Well, in any case, I'll be watching. And if you are lucky, I'll drop by to say hello after one of your failures once in a blue moon. Goodbye, Bowser Koopa." And with that, the Q being snapped his fingers and vanished with one final flash, and time was going back to normal.

I looked around, and sighed before hopping towards the Stairway. I looked on to see a familiar red and blue shape zoom to the direction of the base. I ordered Junior to fetch Peach as soon as that goody two-shoes headed my way, and right on time, too. "Looking for Princess Peach! Too bad, 'cause she's with me!"

"Mario!" Peach yelled.

Junior let out his laugh as he piloted his ship towards the end of the Stariway, stopping right behind me. As soon as he got up a few steps, the stairs were destroyed by meteors fired from Junior's airship in an attempt to bring him down. "Finally…" I said. "You got here just in time to see the creation of my galaxy in the center of the universe! WATCH AND WEEP!"

This is going to be a brutal fight, I can tell. I didn't know that our little dance has been done over and over since we were newborns, but as Q said, the past doesn't define me. "From this galaxy, I'll rule a great galactic empire with Peach by my side! It will last forever! I will rule every pitiful corner of the universe. So, Mario, as you can see, I got big plans. And stomping you is at the top of my list!"

I let out a roar, altering gravity to bring us towards the direction of one the Reactor planets orbiting the synthetic star that was under construction. I don't care how much it would take to finally defeat Mario, I will just keep digging until I win, and no one will stop, not Q, nor anybody else, for that matter.

Even if I fail this fight, I will not stop until my job is done. I already lost too much, and none of it will not be for nothing, that, I promise!


End file.
